Jeux de dupes
by Elle-June
Summary: Surprise! mais en gros, c'est pas de tout repos pour beckett!
1. Chapter 1

Beckett entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire, suivie par Castle.

Bon y s'passe quoi merde ? vous savez depuis combien de temps j'attends ici ? s'exclama le suspect, un adolescent rebelle, surpris à vendre de la cocaïne à la sortie d'un lycée.

Calmez-vous et asseyez-vous, lui répondit calmement Beckett.

Hey depuis quand les inspecteurs de police sont aussi canons, c'est nouveau ? s'enquit-il amusé.

La ferme ! répondit Castle fermement en lui balançant un regard noir.

Wow désolé mec, c'est ta meuf c'est ça ? Putain tu te fais pas chier !

Castle se redressa brusquement et sa chaise bascula en arrière. Il saisit l'adolescent par le col :

Ecoute-moi bien petit merdeux, tu vas changer de ton ou tu vas le regretter !

Castle garda la position quelques secondes, puis voyant que le message était passé, finit par lâcher le t-shirt qu'il empoignait (t-shirt qui garderait encore un moment la trace de l'intervention de Castle…). Puis il se rassit au côté de Beckett. Il se tourna vers elle. Elle le regardait avec intensité, puis posa sa main sur le bras nu de son partenaire :

Ooooh Castle… soupira-t-elle, quelle force… c'est tellement….. excitant…

Elle se rapprocha de Castle, qui n'était étrangement pas du tout surpris par ce tout nouveau comportement… Beckett s'assit sur ses genoux et enroula ses bras autour du cou de Castle. Il demeurait impassible et se laissait faire, comme s'il était habitué à ce genre de gestes de la part de sa partenaire. Il plia même le bras pour faire apparaitre son muscle, pendant que Beckett caressait son biceps, visiblement particulièrement excitée par la situation. Elle se jeta brusquement sur le cou de Castle, qu'elle embrassa en gémissant… Il la serra alors fermement contre lui et l'embrassa à son tour.

Beckett… semblait prononcer Castle entre deux soupirs. Beckett…

Beckett ?

Dans la salle d'interrogatoire, Kate sursauta et revint à la réalité.

Beckett, ça va ? demandait Castle interloqué alors que leur suspect attendait toujours d'être interrogé.

Elle mit quelques secondes à se ressaisir. Elle s'était visiblement perdue dans ses pensées un court instant… Comme si elle dormait debout. Perdue dans ses pensées… Quoi ? SES pensées ? C'était ridicule, d'où pouvait bien sortir ce « rêve » complètement absurde ? Elle regarda Castle, qui attendait toujours une réponse, puis se mis à rougir, visiblement gênée.

Euh… oui, oui oui, tout va bien Castle, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? ça va ! dit-elle un peu trop rapidement pour avoir l'air détendu qu'elle aurait voulu. Bon on continue ? (Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt pour se concentrer sur l'affaire en cours)… Alors David, que faisais-tu avec cette drogue sur toi ?

Elle se garda bien de regarder Castle, de peur de ne pas pouvoir reprendre ses esprits… ou alors était-ce de peur qu'il ne comprenne l'origine de son trouble, ce qui, avouons-le, était complètement improbable.

C'est pas à moi, j'ai trouvé le sac par terre m'dame, j'étais pas au courant de ce qu'il y avait dedans.

Alors explique-nous pourquoi tu t'es enfui quand la police s'est approchée de toi ? lui demanda Castle.

Nan mais vous sortez d'où vous ? quand les flics se ramènent, on se barre, tout le monde sait ça !

Castle se redressa pour s'approcher de l'adolescent, et Beckett se tourna brièvement vers lui par réflexe. Il tourna alors les yeux vers elle, et lui mima discrètement un baiser coquin avec les lèvres… Elle se leva brusquement et regarda Castle d'un air à la fois ahuri et choqué :

Castle mais qu'est ce qui vous prend ?

Quoi ? lui répondit-il l'air hagard.

Il n'avait pas bougé et s'apprêtait visiblement à poser une autre question au suspect. Il ne comprenait visiblement pas du tout le comportement de sa partenaire.

Beckett, vous vous sentez bien ?

Elle n'y comprenait rien, elle avait chaud, ses idées se brouillaient… Avait-elle rêvée le geste de Castle ? Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas très bien et avait besoin de respirer. De l'air. Sortir. Elle devait sortir de cette pièce.

Non, pas très bien, je vais sortir une minute…

Castle se leva et s'apprêtait à la suivre mais Beckett se retourna brusquement, comme effrayée :

Non ! … C'est bon Castle ! … Je reviens, restez là.

La dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait à cet instant précis, c'était d'être en présence de Castle ! Interloqué, il ne bougea pas et la regarda quitter la pièce. Que venait-il de se passer ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée ! Avait-il dit quelque chose ? Décidément il ne comprendrait jamais vraiment Beckett… Quand elle eut quitté son champ de vision, il alla voir Ryan et Esposito.

Hey, vous ne trouvez pas Beckett bizarre en ce moment ? leur demanda-t-il.

Elle est un peu à cran ouais, répondit vaguement Esposito sans lever le nez de ses dossiers.

Ouais, à croire qu'elle se drogue ! compléta Ryan en riant. Attendez… Vous croyez qu'elle pourrait se droguer ? ajouta-t-il plus sérieusement.

Esposito et Castle le regardèrent comme si son cas était définitivement désespéré et décidèrent de ne pas répondre à cette remarque stupide. Mais Ryan continua :

Nan mais sérieusement, maintenant que j'y pense, elle arrête pas de prendre un médoc en ce moment, un truc pour le stress je crois. C'est peut-être lié. Ro une fois, j'suis sortie avec cette fille qui carburait à…

Castle et Esposito regardaient Ryan comme s'ils cherchaient une explication à une personnalité à part.

Enfin bref, finit-il par dire, un café, je vais me faire un café.

Beckett revint quelques minutes après et alla directement vers le tableau blanc pour se remettre dans l'affaire. Seule. Elle était tellement fatiguée ces temps-ci qu'elle avait du mal à rester concentrée. Ça expliquait sûrement ses petits moments d'absence, elle avait juste besoin de se reposer pour aller mieux. Une bonne nuit de sommeil arrangerait ça.

Le lendemain matin, Beckett arriva au commissariat de bonne heure. Elle entra dans l'ascenseur pour rejoindre son bureau, mais au moment où la porte allait se refermer, quelqu'un passa sa main pour le retenir et la porte se rouvrit. C'était Castle. Beckett le regarda… quelque chose était bizarre… pourquoi les cheveux de Castle bougeait-ils ? Il n'y avait pas de courant d'air. Pourquoi bougeaient-ils… au ralenti ? Castle arborait un sourire du genre de ceux qu'on ne voit que dans les publicités pour dentifrice, en fait Castle avait l'air d'un acteur dans une pub pour dentifrice !

Détective Beckett. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

Le ralenti s'arrêta net. Retour à la réalité. Beckett fronça les sourcils et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux… elle regarda Castle à nouveau, l'air suspicieuse comme si elle le rendait responsable de ce qui arrivait. Alors il la plaqua violemment contre la paroi de l'ascenseur, lui maintenant les poignets le long du corps, et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il empoigna son chemisier : il l'arracha d'un seul mouvement. Le souffle coupé, elle le regarda abasourdie, puis se jeta sur lui à son tour, lui passant la main dans les cheveux, la main sous la chemise… Ils se couvraient mutuellement de baisers, de caresses, de….

*TING*

L'ascenseur avait émis le bruit caractéristique de l'appareil arrivant à destination. Beckett tourna la tête : Castle était à côté d'elle et fit un mouvement de bras pour qu'elle le précède pour sortir. Elle se figea et le regarda avec insistance : sérieusement ? Castle n'avait aucune réaction ? Non… Elle regarda brusquement son chemisier : il était toujours là, impeccable. Inquiète pour sa santé mentale, elle quitta l'ascenseur tête baissée, et marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'à son bureau. Elle farfouilla nerveusement dans son tiroir, se saisit d'un tube de calmants et avala 2 pilules. Décidément, elle était beaucoup plus stressée et exténuée qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé : elle hallucinait complètement ! … Et littéralement…

Castle posa une tasse de café devant elle :

Beckett, qu'avez-vous fait la nuit dernière ?

Quoi ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

Vous avez l'air exténué, vous avez besoin de vous reposer…

Rassurée par la réponse, elle lui sourit rapidement. Puis il approcha sa main d'elle, ce qui l'a fit sursauter :

Wow, du calme, votre col est mal mis, je… Commença Castle

Elle se leva d'un bond :

Ca va Castle, je m'occupe de mon col, merci ! Je… Vous… Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas voir le mari de la victime ? (Elle parlait vite et semblait avoir perdu toute cohérence) Il a déjà été interrogé mais il est toujours ici, peut-être en tirerez-vous quelque chose ? ok ?

Elle s'éloigna sans attendre sa réponse.

Ok… répondit Castle sans comprendre.


	2. Chapter 2

Castle avait donc décidé de poser 2-3 nouvelles questions au témoin, un médecin assez réputé dans la ville. Il allait clore l'entrevue puis une idée lui traversa l'esprit… Après tout, il ne perdait rien à demander…

Au fait, pendant que j'y suis… Vous connaissez le chrozipane ?

Euh… oui. C'est un médicament assez puissant, contre l'angoisse et le stress… Mais quel est le rapport avec l'affaire ?

Euh… Aucun en fait. Excusez ma question. Je comptais juste en prendre alors je voulais l'avis d'un spécialiste, mentit-il. Laissez-tomber.

Castle se leva pour le laisser partir et le raccompagna vers l'ascenseur.

Concernant ce médicament, je vous conseille de voir avec votre médecin. Sur certains patients il donne des hallucinations… ça serait gênant, faites attention.

Puis il entra dans l'ascenseur laissant un Castle plongé dans ses pensées… Etait-ce ce qui arrivait à Beckett ? Ça expliquerait certaines choses…

A la machine à café, Beckett semblait se battre avec le percolateur, perdue dans un nuage de vapeur. Castle resta sur le pas de porte de la pièce et la regarda amusé. Il avait les bras croisés, et son visage exprimait de la fierté, un sentiment de triomphe, de l'amusement…

Castle, vous ne voudriez pas m'aider au lieu de rester planté là? demanda Beckett agacée.

Il vint à sa rescousse, la même expression scotchée sur le visage.

Ca va Beckett ? l'interrogea-t-il avec un large sourire.

Oui, pourquoi vous me demandez ça ?

Je viens de parler au mari de la victime… répondit-il d'un ton détaché.

Ah et vous avez appris quelque chose, demanda-t-elle vaguement intéressée.

Oui…

Il marqua une pause et la regarda. Elle s'impatienta :

Et ?...

Et… j'ai appris quelque chose... sur vous !

Excédée, Beckett lui jeta un regard menaçant, il avait intérêt à finir sa phrase tout de suite.

Le médicament que vous prenez… il semblerait que… eh bien… qu'il donne des hallucinations…

Castle ne quitta pas Beckett des yeux pour étudier sa réaction. Elle se retourna vers lui, les yeux grands ouverts, visiblement surprise, prête à réagir… Puis se ravisa, ne souhaitant pas que Castle sache qu'elle avait effectivement quelques hallucinations… C'était trop gênant, indépendamment du fait qu'elle hallucinait sur lui…

Ok… Alors vous allez être déçu parce que je vais très bien.

Castle plissa les yeux et continua à l'examiner :

Castle, quoi encore ?

Il attendit une seconde avant de répondre puis :

Vous savez, je vais vous dire ce que je pense. Moi, je crois que vous avez effectivement eu quelques hallucinations ces jours derniers, et apparemment vous semblez vouloir à tout prix garder cela secret… Si je ne vous connaissais pas détective Beckett, je dirais qu'il s'agissait d'hallucinations…. érotiques…

Il s'était rapproché d'elle pour le dernier mot et le lui avait chuchoté à l'oreille.

Sentant son souffle sur son cou, Beckett frissonna. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, impassible, réfléchissant à une réponse. Elle devait trouver une réponse ! Il était hors de question qu'elle perde la face devant Castle. Réfléchir… Réfléchir… Après tout, c'était Castle, il devait bien y avoir un moyen de le faire taire… Ah ! Oui, bien sûr… elle reprit confiance, reprit le contrôle et le dessus. Elle se rapprocha lentement de lui, un sourire provocateur aux lèvres. Elle s'approcha tellement qu'elle était presque nez-à-nez avec lui, leur corps se touchaient, ce qui semblait couper le souffle de son interlocuteur… La distance n'était pas du tout réglementaire…

Oh oui Castle, chuchota-t-elle en soupirant, si vous voulez tout savoir, je nous ai vu….. nous deux… dans l'ascenseur… Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur en fronçant les sourcils : aïe aïe aïe Castle… c'était… tellement… torride…

Elle parlait lentement, accentuant chaque mot, pour qu'ils résonnent dans la tête de Castle… Cible atteinte ! Il déglutit péniblement et essaya d'inspirer un oxygène qui semblait avoir entièrement déserté la pièce. C'était lui où la température avait soudainement augmenté ? Il avait les yeux rivés sur elle, à la fois captivé par ses yeux et par le mouvement de ses lèvres quand elle parlait. Il ouvrit la bouche et essaya de faire sortir un son :

…. C'est vrai ? réussit-il enfin à prononcer la gorge sèche.

Elle prit son temps pour répondre, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Castle. Son sourire s'accentua tandis qu'elle s'appuyait encore un peu plus contre lui. C'était de la torture… Puis elle redevint soudainement sérieuse :

Bien sûr que non ! Arrêtez de rêver Castle !

Elle reprit une distance normale tandis que Castle soupirait de déception. Elle s'empara alors de sa tasse et s'éloigna de lui pour quitter la pièce, le laissant complètement terrassé, à essayer de remplir ses poumons. Une fois dos à lui, elle laissa apparaitre un large sourire : elle adorait jouer ainsi avec Castle…

Alors comme ça… tout venait de son médicament… elle alla vers son tiroir pour sortir la boite de pilules… Elle l'étudia un moment… Puis vérifia furtivement autour d'elle que personne ne la regardait….. Puis elle replaça la boite dans son tiroir… Après tout, l'effet de ces pilules n'était pas si désagréable, elle pourrait en reprendre quelques fois… Même si dans un premier temps, elle allait arrêter, elle avait besoin de reprendre ses esprits…


	3. Chapter 3

Kate avait arrêté les petites pilules depuis quelques jours et tout était alors rapidement redevenu normal. Elle avait cependant évité Castle autant qu'elle le pouvait, de peur d'être confrontée de nouveau à un interrogatoire.

Ce matin-là, elle était à son bureau, plongée dans des dossiers quand Castle vint s'assoir sur le fauteuil à côté d'elle…

- Je ne vous crois pas vous savez, lui lança-t-il.

- A propos de quoi ?

Il se rapprocha comme pour tenter de la percer à jour :

- On aurait dit que vous voyiez des fantômes ces jours-ci. Pourquoi vous ne me dites pas la vérité ?

Il avait toujours un sourire satisfait au visage, ce qui agaçait Beckett. Elle se recula au fond de sa chaise l'air las et regarda Castle dans les yeux.

- Mon Dieu Castle, vous êtes toujours là-dessus ? Vous ne me laisserez pas tranquille avec cette histoire ?

Castle eut un sourire pour toute réponse, un sourire qui semblait dire « désolé, non, jamais ! » et posa sa main sous son menton, de façon à être installé confortablement et ne pas perdre une miette de ce qu'allait lui révéler Beckett.

- Ok ! dit-elle. Les médicaments, et ajouté à cela : la fatigue et le stress, j'ai effectivement eu les idées un peu embrouillées : comme penser avoir mon téléphone dans la main alors qu'il était sur mon bureau… j'ai bien peur que ça ne soit pas aussi passionnant que vous ne l'auriez espéré Castle…

Elle se leva pour s'éloigner mais fut immédiatement suivie par Castle qui n'en avait pas fini avec elle.

Alors pourquoi…

Excédée, Beckett se retourna vivement vers lui et commença à s'emporter :

- Ca suffit Castle, c'est la dernière fois que nous parlons de cette histoire !

Elle continuait d'avancer vers lui en lui parlant, le faisant reculer d'autant, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit bloqué contre le mur.

- Je ne veux plus en entendre parler, et encore moins de vos théories absurdes d'hallucinations sexuelles ! Vous êtes en plein délire, et vous me prêtez vos propres fantasmes !

Elle le regardait dans les yeux, le regard noir, espérant avoir été parfaitement claire. Mais Castle ne se défaisait pas de son petit sourire moqueur :

- Vous êtes bien énervée Beckett, peut-être avez-vous peur que je découvre la vérité sur vous…

Elle resta silencieuse une seconde à étudier Castle… Décidément, il était clair qu'il n'y avait vraiment qu'un seul moyen pour le faire taire... Elle eut un sourire malicieux :

- La vérité Castle….. Commença-t-elle d'une voix suave à laquelle Castle ne résisterait pas.

Elle lui fit signe d'approcher son visage du sien avec l'index. Castle s'exécuta et Kate se colla à lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- La vérité, c'est que…. Je veux que… je veux que vous… me….. LAISSIEZ TRANQUILLE.

Elle avait prononcé ces derniers mots d'une voix forte pour que la sensation soit d'autant plus désagréable pour Castle, qui buvait ses paroles. Alors qu'il grimaçait en se tenant l'oreille, elle commença à s'éloigner pour reprendre ses activités, mais Castle lui saisit brusquement le poignet et la ramena fermement vers lui. Il la plaqua violemment contre le mur, et la maintint immobile d'une main posée sur le ventre de Beckett. Il la regarda dans les yeux un instant. Beckett était tellement surprise par la réaction de Castle qu'elle se laissa faire, prise dans un mélange d'émotions qu'elle n'aurait su décrire... Castle approcha son visage dangereusement de celui de Beckett et l'étudia un instant, impassible… Elle ne comprenait rien de ce qui était en train de se passer… Le souffle coupé et le coeur battant la chamade, elle ne bougea pas… Resaisis-toi ! Fais quelque chose ! Non… Elle était incapable de réfléchir ou de bouger… Complètement à la merci de son partenaire… Elle sentait la chaleur de son corps contre le sien… son souffle… Sans la quitter du regard, Castle approcha ses lèves de celles de Beckett, qui ne se détourna toujours pas… Puis il s'arrêta net à quelques centimètres d'elle et prononça bien distinctement :

- Est-ce que vous jouez avec moi détective Beckett ?

Kate le regardait toujours, mais ne trouva rien à répondre. Arrivait-elle seulement à former une pensée cohérente? Elle ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de répliquer mais rien ne sortit...

Il garda la position un moment, les yeux plongés dans ceux, interloqués, de Beckett. Enfin, lentement il la lâcha et reprit ses distances. Puis il se détourna et s'éloigna, un léger sourire aux lèvres… Encore sous le choc, Beckett était bouche bée et ne bougeait toujours pas. Elle prit une profonde respiration... Que venait-il exactement de se passer ?… Elle n'en revenait pas… Pendant un moment, elle avait eut l'impression qu'il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser… Elle avait complètement perdu le contrôle de la situation… La voilà qui avait été prise à son propre jeu… Elle adorait déstabiliser Castle en le charmant, mais à la vérité, il était clair qu'il avait exactement le même pouvoir sur elle...


	4. Chapter 4

Les heures qui suivirent furent très calmes. Beckett garda ses distances avec Castle. Autant ses petites hallucinations l'avaient troublée, autant ce dernier échange avec lui, son regard, cette proximité, l'avait bouleversée… Et elle ne se l'expliquait pas… Etait-ce trop d'émotions en si peu de temps ? Pendant tout le reste de la journée, elle avait eu du mal à se concentrer et à garder les idées claires, elle était maladroite… La seule solution était donc d'éviter Castle. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre le contrôle d'elle-même, il fallait à tout prix qu'elle se reprenne.

Ce soir-là, alors que le commissariat se vidait peu à peu, Esposito passa devant Castle en partant.

- Salut Castle, lui lança-t-il.

- Hey bonne soirée Esposito.

Puis Esposito s'arrêta à côté de lui :

- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre Beckett et toi, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit, mais elle a l'air vraiment remontée contre toi ! dit-il avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur pour rentrer chez lui.

Castle grimaça. Il avait bien conscience de l'avoir un peu brusquée un peu plus tôt dans la journée, mais après tout, c'était de bonne guerre… enfin lui semblait-il. Peut-être avait-il dépassé les bornes…

Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Beckett était là.

- Hey, fit-il.

- Hey, répondit-elle furtivement.

Silence… L'ascenseur arriva et ils entrèrent. Ils restaient l'un à côté de l'autre, mais aucun ne savait quoi dire… Le silence commençait à être pesant, l'atmosphère était lourde. Pourquoi cet ascenseur était aussi lent ? Castle se tourna vers Beckett et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis se ravisa. Silence. Quelle chaleur… Et la tension évidente entre Castle et Beckett n'arrangeait rien… Pour l'un et l'autre chaque seconde ressemblait à des minutes… quelqu'un devait rompre le silence… Il fallait rompre ce silence oppressant…

- Kate… commença-t-il.

Aucune réaction.

- Kate… Parlez-moi…

Toujours rien…

- Je ne comprends rien… Kate ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Dites quelque chose… Regardez-moi…

Silence.

- Kate ! s'énervait-il. Que voulez-vous ?

Se sentant acculée, Beckett fronçait les sourcils. En fait elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Ces jours-ci, elle n'arrivait plus à analyser la moindre situation, elle était perdue. Elle détestait perdre le contrôle et pourtant c'est ce qui se passait. Elle devait s'éloigner de Castle, c'était lui qui la troublait. Il l'empêchait de réfléchir. Lentement, Beckett se tourna vers lui, tête baissée. Elle leva doucement les yeux, croisa son regard une seconde et se détourna immédiatement. Elle se donna un semblant de contenance et afficha une expression complètement impassible sur son visage.

- Castle… Je ne veux plus vous voir, dit-elle très calmement les yeux posés sur un point fixe de l'ascenseur. Laissez-moi tranquille…. Partez…. Retournez à vos livres…

*TING*

Il ne répondit pas et continuait à la regarder pendant que la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur le hall. Il l'étudia un moment. Elle semblait déterminée, elle était calme...

- Quoi? Pourquoi?

- Castle! S'il vous plait! Laissez-moi tranquille! S'impatienta-t-elle sans lever les yeux.

Il attendait, essayait de déceler une petite hésitation, une émotion, un signe qui lui indiquerait qu'il pouvait résister, insister, se révolter… Rien…

- D'accord, répondit-il l'air grave au bout de quelques secondes.

Il ne la quitta pas du regard en sortant, mais elle continuait à fixer ce point invisible dans l'ascenseur. Quand il fut parti, elle ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Elle avait pris la bonne décision. Même s'il serait difficile de ne plus le voir, c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Elle resterait forte. Il serait impensable qu'elle commence à s'attacher à un homme comme lui… Rien de bon n'en ressortirait vu le tempérament coureur de Castle.

*TOC TOC TOC*

Beckett n'attendait personne. Qui venait la voir ? Elle voulait juste rester seule, ne voir personne… Lentement, elle se dirigea vers la porte et ouvrit. Castle. Il avait l'air en colère, et sans attendre d'y être invité, il s'introduisit dans l'appartement de Beckett…

- Je vous en prie Castle, entrez ! dit-elle dans le vide d'un air las. Qu'est ce que vous faites-là ? ajouta-t-elle après avoir refermé la porte.

- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Elle était nerveuse et ne le regardait pas.

- Si vous voulez que je m'en aille, il va falloir me donner une vraie raison…Il va falloir m'expliquer et me le dire en face. Dit-il très sérieusement. Je ne partirai pas tant que je n'aurai pas une explication.

- Vous le savez très bien, s'énerva-t-elle, je dois toujours surveiller vos bêtises, vous n'êtes pas flic Castle ! Retournez à votre travail et laissez-moi faire le mien !

- Pourquoi me dire ça maintenant? Qu'est-ce qui a changé? s'énerva-t-il.

- Quelle importance? Je veux que vous partiez, c'est ce que je veux, respectez-le.

Il se rapprocha d'elle d'un pas rapide, l'obligeant à s'adosser au mur. Il lui faisait face, et approcha son visage du sien pour essayer de rencontrer son regard. Elle semblait si fatiguée... Ils étaient presque nez-à-nez mais Beckett luttait pour ne pas lever les yeux vers lui...

- Regardez-moi.

- Non…

- Kate…. Regardez-moi….

- Castle…

- Regardez-moi Kate !

- JE NE PEUX PAS !

Silence. Kate avait crié sa dernière phrase et avait enfin planté ses yeux dans ceux de son partenaire. Il était complètement décontenancé par la situation…

- Pour vous, tout cela n'est qu'un jeu hein, ça vous amuse de me suivre partout, de me faire votre numéro de charme, de flirter… Tout le monde n'est pas aussi superficiel que vous Castle ! Laissez-moi tranquille, allez vous trouver une autre muse, un autre objet d'amusement…

Castle avait tellement de contre-arguments, tellement de réponses à lui donner, que ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Par quoi commencer ? Il avait tant à lui dire. Après un moment de silence, il finit seulement par répondre :

- Je ne veux pas d'une autre muse…

- Oh s'il vous plait Castle ! Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, vous restez uniquement parce que…

- Parce que je suis amoureux de vous Kate ! S'insurgea-t-il d'une voix forte.

Beckett ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Elle se figea, les yeux grands ouverts plantés dans ceux de Castle, qui n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux. Elle fronça les sourcils et essaya de réfléchir comme si elle cherchait les indices qu'elle avait pu rater au cours de leur relation, car elle ne comprenait pas… Non… Castle ne pouvait pas être amoureux d'elle… Il était bien trop inconstant pour ça… Et pourtant… Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, comment réagir, elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle voulait… Face au silence de sa partenaire, Castle se passa une main sur le visage… Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était surpris par cette réaction.

Je vais y aller, dit-il avant de se tourner vers la porte, l'air grave.

Le voyant partir, Kate sentit son cœur s'emballer. Elle essaya de trouver quelque chose à dire pour le retenir, mais quoi ? Rien ne venait. Elle se mit à respirer plus difficilement… Elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas qu'il parte…

Rick… finit-elle par dire dans un souffle alors que Castle avait posé sa main sur la poignée de porte.

Il interrompit son geste et se tourna lentement vers elle.

Ne partez-pas… chuchota-t-elle presque tellement il lui coûtait de prononcer le moindre mot…

Pourquoi ? lui demanda-t-il, la main toujours prête à actionner la poignée.

Kate se rapprochait peu à peu de lui, lentement. Elle ne répondit pas mais lui posa doucement la main sur le bras pour l'éloigner de la porte. Elle ne le regardait pas directement, elle regardait son bras, qu'elle se mit à caresser du bout des doigts… Il fronça les sourcils, le contact était agréable, mais pénible en même temps… Elle leva lentement la tête vers lui, les yeux absents…

Kate… qu'est ce que vous faites ? demanda Castle qui ne voulait pas s'imposer une énième torture.

Doucement, elle s'approcha encore de lui. Il pouvait sentir ses cheveux, sa peau… C'était effectivement de la torture… Qu'allait-elle faire de lui ? Elle pouvait faire n'importe quoi…

Je crois…., prononça-t-elle tout bas, que….. je n'ai plus envie de jouer….

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre le visage de Castle. Elle tremblait presque… elle posa le bout de ses doigts sur les lèvres de Castle… Elle caressa sa bouche, puis sa joue… Il se laissait faire… Puis il se tourna vers elle, vers son visage… il se pencha et posa très doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Beckett. Elle frissonna. Ce baiser fut lent et hésitant, comme s'ils prenaient le temps de s'imprégner entièrement de la moindre sensation… Puis Kate l'embrassa doucement dans le cou…

Et… que… voulez-vous exactement ? réussit-il à dire entre deux soupirs.

Il captura ses lèvres à nouveau et plaça ses mains de chaque côté du visage de sa partenaire. Il fit lentement glisser le mince gilet de Beckett à ses pieds.

Je veux….. Elle passa ses mains le long de la chemise de Castle et défit délicatement les boutons « ….. tes mains….. sur moi…» Elle caressa son torse doucement et fit très lentement tomber sa chemise « ….. ta peau….. » Elle l'embrassait sur l'épaule, en bas du cou pendant que lui glissait ses mains sous son tshirt « ….. je veux que….. tu me regardes….. » Il embrassa son cou, ce qui la fit frémir « …. Que tu me touches…. » Il l'écoutait et s'enivrait de ses paroles, tout en soulevant son tshirt pour le retirer. Elle l'aida en levant les bras, et continua de l'embrasser, encore et encore… « … te sentir….. Comme… dans mes visions…. »...

Castle s'interrompit et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle avait soudain le regard pétillant et un air malicieux. Il l'étudia un moment, elle le surprendrait toujours… puis il lui sourit affectueusement et l'embrassa à nouveau. Kate s'abandonnait complètement, elle n'avait plus aucune volonté… Ou était-ce justement enfin sa volonté qui prenait enfin le dessus ?… En tout cas il n'y avait plus d'hésitation, plus tous ces jeux de dupes qu'ils s'infligeaient depuis tout ce temps… Maintenant il y aurait de nouveaux jeux….

FIN


End file.
